Objective: To create awareness of the problem of alcoholism in the Indian and non-Indian community. To develop knowledge concerning the resources available for the treatment of alcoholism and other resource services. To remove the stigma of alcoholism in the community. To involve as many provider agencies as possible in delivering the best possible services to the people. To provide residential care for the client (after care). To establish a major youth oriented program. To provide cultural heritage, motivation and learning opportunities. Method: We will actively identify, counsel, follow-up, establish treatment, develop literature, promote educational presentations, secure opportunities for education, employment, cultural heritage, for the alcoholic, family members and youth. Results: Maintenance of a cultural heritage that allows the people to achieve and accept a way life that reflects their individual and group personalities in progressive and constructive manner. The findings will assist in the development of an alcoholism treatment service, and major research capabilities which will provide data regarding the disease of alcoholism among Indian people. Reducing the influence of alcoholism and creating community acceptance for treatment of the disease.